True love or Royal Duties
by Samerys707
Summary: Modern day AU Prince Arthur Pendragon must marry the prince of France for the sake of political gain. Can Arthur find someone he can love, or will he forever be stuck in a loveless marriage? Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I just couldn't get this out of my head. I had to write it, really I had to. I feel much better now. Anyhow hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**One week ago**

_**"Father I do not know him. Hell, I don't EVEN like him!" snapped the prince of England as he paced up and down in anger.**_

_**"Language Arthur! I understand that but it is your duty to marry. I have understood and will let you marry a man to live with the rest of your life. I have been good to you have I not?" asked King Uther as he walked towards his son, stopping him as he paced.**_

_**Arthur sighed "yes you have, but I cannot imagine a life, living with someone I do not know. Someone I do not love!" pleaded the prince**_

_**Uther stopped and sat down" You know Arthur, this is your DUTY. We need an alliance with France. Your marriage with Prince Valiant will secure a future for our people" explained the king**_

_**Arthur groaned "Prince Valiant is a play boy, who sleeps with anything that moves. Yet you expect me to live with that!" spat the prince with hatred.**_

_**The king was silent before he spoke "Okay Arthur how about a deal. I will give you a month to find someone you like or think you could have a future with. If I agree with that person then you will be married. If not then you are to be married with the prince of France. Deal?" asked Uther as he stood up again and locked eyes with his son.**_

_**Arthur's eyes widened and then he grinned "Thank you father and yes that is a deal!" said the prince as he hugged his father, while the king smiled back.**_

* * *

Arthur was sat on his laptop as he waited for his sister princess Morgana. She had been in london to see her friends. The prince had not seen her for a week, and when she found out about Arthur's impending marriage, she was determined to get back.

Morgana was excited to help Arthur find someone so he didn't have to marry the prince of France. He hated Valiant and a marriage to him would only be worse than anyone could imagine. Arthur was looking through his window when his laptop pinged, revealing he had a message. The prince sat down and clicked on the message.

_**Hello! My name is Merlin. And you are? ;)**_

Arthur sat staring at the message WHAT THE HELL he thought. Huh. The prince didn't know what made him reply but he did.

**Hi! My name is Prince Arthur of England. :)**

The prince mentally slapped himself, why would you write you're the prince. Oh god.

_**OH ha ha ha so funny. And I'm a wizard YOUR HIGHNESS :p **_

_**But No really who are you?**_

Oh god. What an idiot. But I am the prince. Stupid _MER_lin

**How dare you? I am the prince you IDIOT. I could get you into trouble for this. **

_**Okay you're the Prince and I am the wizard and we both live in CAMELOT LOL. Hey I am not an IDIOT. You are. Stupid idiotic Prince :P**_

**Arg how dare you insult me? You think you're so funny when you're not! Who do you think you ARE?**

Arthur was angry to say the very least. Here was some idiot insulting him. Oh god this _MER_lin was going to regret this.

_**I just dared you IDIOT. Well I am the prince of Camelot. Get it ha ha ;)**_

Oh why you little...

**Listen you BAFOON. What is it you want other than insulting me? **

Arthur was surprised to say he didn't receive a reply. That obviously shut the IDIOT up. The prince grinned to himself. Ha beat that _MER_lin. It didn't stop the prince from taunting the IDIOT.

**AW cat got your tongue? ;p**

Still there was no reply. _Oh well_ thought the prince as he stood up from his laptop. Arthur barely moved two spaces when his laptop went PING again. Arthur laughed before settling himself on a chair and opening the next message.

_**Oh har har har. So funny no wonder you're a PRAT ;p**_

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief, he had never been called a prat before in his entire life. What the hell was a PRAT anyway. The prince grit his teeth before typing the next message.

**What is a prat? Because whatever it is, I am sure I am not it ;p**

_**Really?. Well a PRAT is...**_

Arthur glared at his laptop. This _MER_lin didn't even give him a proper answer which annoyed the prince.

**Well what is it?**

_**In two words or one?**_

**BOTH!**

_**Oh you'll like this. In one word it's you and in two words it's Prince Arthur ;p**_

**WHAT! Why you little...**

_**Sweetheart? Darling? ;)**_

**More like a complete IDIOT ;p**

_**HEY! ;(**_

**Or Bafoon! :P**

_**Oh you're such an arrogant Prat! :)**_

**Well at least I am not Stupid! ;p**

_**No because you're too busy being a utter DOLLOPHEAD**_

**HUH? What is a dollop head? Oh You know what never mind.**

_**Ha that shut you up! So are you really THE Prince Arthur? ;)**_

**Yes OF COURSE. Why would I lie? :(**

_**Er because nobody just tells a random stranger especially online that they are the Prince of England. I mean do you want people to over ride your Email account. Duh! And you call me the IDIOT ;p**_

**Well it's your fault. You Emailed me so YOUR the Idiot **_**MER**_**lin! ;p**

Arthur stared at his laptop before groaning _what am I doing?_ he thought._ I am talking to an utter bafoon. This is totally stupid but FUN. One question which was nagging the Prince was Why did Merlin Email him?_

**You didn't answer me before. Why did you Email me? ;)**

The prince waited and waited but there was no reply. This Merlin didn't seem shy, so why couldn't he just answer a simple question.

Arthur sighed and put his hands over his face before he heard another ping. He smiled this has to be good.

_**Well because I was bored. And I happen to come across your Email address from my friend's computer ;p**_

Arthur frowned so this Merlin didn't want to be his friend he was just poking fun. This made the prince mad as he angrily typed back.

**Well I hope you had your fun. GOODBYE! :(**

The prince stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and made his way to his bed. He laid there lazily. Arthur was in a mood now, seemed this Merlin pissed him off. He closed his eyes for a moment when the laptop pinged again. The prince just glared at the laptop as though it would disappear to its own accord. With a heavy sigh Arthur stood up and checked the message. It was from Merlin again.

_**Hello Royal Prince! I am sorry if I made you sad. Friends? ;)**_

Arthur smiled widely before typing. Things were looking up even if this Merlin was a total bafoon.

**Who said you made me sad? Commoner :)**

Arthur would never admit it but Merlin did make him sad. A little though only a little.

_**OH arrogant too are we? Must be a pompous ass aswell I bet ;p**_

Arthur laughed this guy was very insulting. Though most of it was possibly true. Not that the Prince would ever admit it.

**You say the nicest things. Thanks ;p**

_**You're welcome ;)**_

**I was being sarcastic ;p**

_**Oh WOW a sense of Humour as well. I am impressed. Looks like you're ten in a million. I have got to meet you ;YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS ;p**_

Arthur barked with laughter and nearly fell of the chair in the process. Suddenly his room door opened as Morgana walked in. The princess looked at her brother in confusion. It was only moments ago he was moping to her on the phone and now he was laughing like an idiot.

Morgana crossed her arms "you've changed your tune. Moments ago you were moping and now you're grinning like a love struck IDIOT" she laughed at Arthur's dumb struck expression before walking towards him.

Arthur hastily shut his laptop as he hugged his sister. "I am not love struck!" he shouted at her whilst pouting.

Morgana ignored her brother before walking around the room "Anyway I've got a friend who's gay. I want you to meet him he's hot, sexy, calm, kind and You will probably like him, and please for heaven's sake don't act like an ass. Just remember either this or Prince Valiant" explained his sister

The prince however was too busy think about the strange guy who happened to Email him. He sounded so cute and funny. _I wonder if he's gay_ thought Arthur.

Arthur shook his thoughts away as he glanced at his laptop. He couldn't pursue this contact any further, his duty came first. So the prince agreed to meet a friend of Morgana's which went by the name of Percy. Though he couldn't help but wish he was meeting the strange guy _MER_lin. There was something about him, but the prince couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is chapter two. I apologise for any mistakes (sorry) though I have checked it. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It had been two days and the prince had not received another Email, from the weird guy Merlin. Arthur actually found talking to him, quite fun and amusing. It also took his mind off his impending Marriage. The Prince was quite nervous to say the least, as he prepared for his oncoming date with Percy.

Arthur informed his father that he was going to meet one of Morgana's friend and the king was kind of okay with it, which pleased the Prince. His sister though decided it was time for a good lecture, especially the part where he was an arrogant ass. She made it very clear, the Prince was to be nice to Percy and Arthur agreed.

The Prince was currently in his room as he put his black Armani suit on. If he wanted this to work, he had to at least make an effort. Arthur was about to ring his friend from university when his laptop pinged.

Arthur grinned as he walked towards his laptop and sat in the chair. The prince clicked on the message and waited for it to open.

_**My Lord I am under attack ;)**_

Arthur laughed as he read the message from no other than Merlin. It seemed he was referring to the Arthurian legend. _Well two can play that game_ he thought.

**OMG well why don't you use your MAGIC ;p**

_**I don't have any! ;(**_

Arthur smirked as he thought of a retort. This Merlin was quite good at this. So Merlin liked playing games, which amused the Prince quite a lot.

**Oh NO! Guards, Guards **_**MER**_**lin is under attack ;p**

_**Ha ha lol. Nicely done Sire ;P**_

**Why thank you *bows* ;P**

_**Your Welcome! So mysterious Prince, what have you been up to. Not been thinking about me too much I hope ;)**_

Even as the Prince didn't know much about this Merlin he still blushed, because he had thought about him the last two days. But not that Arthur would admit it, EVER.

**OH Har Har Har Idiot, you WISH :)**

It was better to joke then tell the truth as it would be too AWKWARD.

_**Says you! Still think I am an idiot. I went to OXFORD, I tell you, and they don't accept idiots BINGO. What about you My Lord? ;p**_

Darn it!thought Arthur, _what do I say? This Merlin was VERY clever._

**Ohh Oxford that can't be right. If you went there then how come your still such a bafoon LOL ;)**

He couldn't reveal too much, after all he didn't know who this _MER_lin really was. Did he?

_**Oh ha ha no wonder your still a prat. Maybe YOU should go to Oxford, and grow out of being an utter Dollop head LMAO ;)**_

Again with these insulting names. Arthur didn't know what to think. Was this _MER_lin flirting with him. But the prince didn't want that or did he?

**I don't need to go to university as I have already been. **_**So Merlin **_**where HAVE you been the last two days after insulting me?**

Oh god. Why did I just ask that thought the Prince. I mean I barely know the guy. No wonder he hasn't replied.

_**Well I don't know if it's appropriate to talk to you about it :(**_

Arthur frowned it seemed this Merlin was not happy. The prince didn't know why but it didn't sit well with him.

**Okay but If you want maybe I could help? ;)**

The prince didn't receive a reply, and it was near the time for his date. He stood up from his chair, just as the laptop pinged. Arthur sat back down with a heavy sigh.

_**It's okay Prince, thank you for offering. Even though I have not met you, it seems like I have known you for so long. But as that may be, I don't think we can be friends any longer :(**_

Arthur read the next message in which he smiled before frowning. It seemed Merlin no longer wanted to be friends with him.

**Why? Have I done something wrong :(**

_**Yes! I typed your name in the internet. Why didn't you tell me? :(**_

What oh god thought the Prince. He must have seen the articles from last year. There was an article, it was a set up, but it still gave Arthur a bad name. But what had the Prince lied to _MER_lin about.

It was a minute later when he received an Email with an attachment. Arthur clicked on it and frowned. It was a picture of an old man with a beard. The prince was confused until he received another message.

_**Why didn't you tell me you are an old man? I can't believe I have talked to an old man over the internet. And here I was thinking you were handsome LMAO ;)**_

Arthur glared at the screen on his laptop. Oh this Merlin was going to regret calling him an old man. He was bloody 25, and most definitely gorgeous.

_**MER**_**lin why you cheeky sod. I'll have you know I am very gorgeous, and most definitely NOT that old. Though I am beginning to wonder if that picture is from your younger days LMAO ;)**

_**OI CHEEKY. I am MOST definitely not old, I'm actually 24. Beat that YOUR HIGHNESS *bows* ;p**_

Arthur laughed hysterically as Merlin revealed his age. Though the Prince didn't know whether it was true or not, after all he hadn't actually met the guy.

**Ha definitely an idiot. See what I did there, now I know your one year younger than me, it must be fate :)**

_**Ha who's the bigger idiot. Wait don't answer that, because it's YOU. Now I know your age, that makes you 25 ;)**_

**Oh darn it. Looks like your not as stupid as you sound ;p**

_**AW thanks. Anyhow as much as I would love to chat I can't. I need to meet a friend so talk to you soon. If you like, my prince ;)**_

Arthur sighed looks like this Merlin was going to meet a friend. And somehow that annoyed the Prince. Somebody else was going to talk to his new-found friend, probably face to face which Arthur was liking the idea of. Oh how I could meet the insulting idiot thought the Prince.

The Prince looked at the clock. Oh crap he thought as time went by. Well what is the saying 'time flys when you're having fun' definitely true thought Arthur smiling.

**Oh me too, I have to go and meet a friend also. Yeah of course, we'll talk soon. If you like my warlock LOL ;)**

Arthur groaned why the hell did I just write my warlock. Who's the idiot now shouted his brain.

_**Sure your Highness. Goodbye, and don't be too much of a prat ;p**_

Arthur's smiled widened before he typed his last message for the day.

**Of course **_**MER**_**lin, but only if you stop being an idiot ;)**

The prince looked at the time and frowned. He now only had 20 minutes to go down and set off for his private date with Percy. Personally Arthur would rather continue talking to his _MER_lin. After all it's not like Merlin objected to it. Arthur shook his head as thoughts began to cloud his mind. Oh god maybe this _MER_lin is beginning to have a bad impact thought the Prince.

As Arthur turned the handle his laptop pinged again. The Prince deliberated whether to read it as it could be from Merlin. After a few seconds he walked towards the laptop and opened the message. It was actually not from Merlin but some other random person. The Prince clicked on the message and frowned. It was a threat, his eyes widened in confusion. Boyfriend?

**STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! **

* * *

**As always what did you think. Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's another chapter, which was written a few days ago. I'm posting it now before I forget. Also I won't be updating anytime soon. The same goes for all my fics as I am swamped with work. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting it means the world. So THANK YOU. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur was sat in back of a black suv with Percy after a very awkward greeting. The Prince was being driven to a posh restaurant with his date as planned. But Arthur's thoughts were somewhere else entirely. After receiving that threatening email the prince was very confused. _Boyfriend?_ Arthur couldn't understand who might of sent the email and what they were getting at. He wasn't friends with anyone who was gay, well not that he knew of. That was until it hit him, what if this _MER_lin had a boyfriend. Now that just wouldn't go down well.

The car stopped which put a halt to Arthur's pondering thoughts. He looked to his right as Percy slowly got out of the door. The prince smiled at hismas he followed after. The duo walked inside the restaurant and were shown to their reserved table. It was a private area, just like the prince asked for. They both sat down as they ordered a drink. When Percy wasn't looking Arthur began checking him out. The guy in front of him was well-built, very muscular and that's about it. Well that's all the prince could see in him. _Well let's hope the conversation runs more smoothly _thought Arthur.

Percy took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat. Arthur looked up as Percy smiled at him.

"So Arthur. Tell me about yourself!" urged Percy as he locked eyes with the Prince.

Arthur sighed "What's to tell. I'm sure Morgana's filled you in already"

Percy grit his teeth "you could at least make an effort. Unless of course you WANT to marry Prince Valiant" he remarked

The prince glared at Percy "hilarious! I just forgot to laugh. Give me a minute and I might just remember" snapped Arthur as he took a very large sip of his drink.

Percy abruptly stood up "You know this is a waste of time. We have nothing in common, and If I'm honest I'm not really attracted to you. So I'll save you the bother. But I really wouldn't wish Valiant on anyone. I have a very good friend, he might just be your type. Here's his number" informed Percy as he handed a piece of paper to him.

Arthur looked up at Percy as his eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to protest and make it work, but it would be a lost cause. It was true that the prince didn't feel anything towards the man in front of him.

The prince slowly took the paper of him. He saw it was a mobile number, but there was no name. Arthur was confused, how was he supposed to call without a name. That would be plain rude wouldn't it?

"There's no name!" said the prince raising his eyebrows in question.

Percy scratched his head "Yeah! He's kind of wary about giving his name. But if he like's you, he'll tell you his name. If not, he won't. Sorry but that's the way he is"

Arthur nodded his head in understanding "Okay thanks. And I'm sorry about..." the prince trailed off to embarrassed by his childish behaviour.

Percy laughed "Oh no worries. Friends?" he asked holding his hand out for the prince to shake.

Arthur grinned as he shook hands with Percy. The man then turned on his heels and walked out as the prince ordered another drink.

The Prince logged into his email account, from his phone. He was curious to see if he received another threatening email. Arthur skimmed through all the junk emails. He didn't know what made him do it, but he did. He clicked on Merlin's account and braced himself as his picture came up. Arthur stared incredulous at the beauty in front of him. _WOW_ thought the prince as his eyes trailed the raven black hair, with gorgeous blue eyes and _oh god_ those lips that were begging to be kissed. There was something about him, something wonderful and unique and the Prince was determined to find out what.

Arthur smiled widely as he downed the rest of his drink. He was feel deliriously too happy that without a thought, he dialled the number Percy gave him. The number kept ringing and went to voicemail. _'Hello! You've reached Marvin. I'm not here right now so please leave a message' _The prince sighed and ended the call. He did smile though when he heard that deep sexy voice. Oh god what have I got myself in though the prince. What Prince Arthur didn't know was he was now falling for both _MAR_vin and _MER_lin and it was NOT going to end well.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Please review :)**

**Oh, and we'll here from _MER_lin soon. Don't worry :)**

**Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I'm back! Now Don't Kill me. I know we haven't met Merlin yet but next chapter we'll see him. Also I know everyone is wondering if Merlin is Marvin, all I can say is wait and see without revealing too much. **

**So anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Though I have checked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur returned home after his disastrous date. Now he had a dilemma of finding someone to date, and fall in love with. And now he only had three weeks. Oh fantastic thought the prince. His thoughts over the next few hours were going towards Merlin's picture that he saw on his account. After contemplating he decided to log on his laptop and see if this Merlin was online.

It was just his luck as Merlin was in fact online. So gathering all his courage he decided to leap for the chance and see where the interactions would lead. He smiled before typing a message.

**Hello Merlin, It's your favourite person ;)**

He waited for a reply, which came straight after. Prince Arthur took advantage of the situation to know better Merlin's tastes and what his real thoughts about him were.

_**Hi you're highness. Really I'm honoured! Though I don't think you've made my top 10 just yet ;)**_

Arthur laughed before typing a cheeky message. This way maybe, just maybe he'll find out what people really thought about him.

**Oh really. So please Merlin tell me, what makes your top ten? :)**

_**Oh er kind, loving, sweet etc. That kind of person ;p**_

**Oh so what make's you believe I don't fit the equation?**

The prince was determined to find exactly what made Merlin think, he wasn't any of those things.

_**Well, first of all you say you're the Prince of England. You have no evidence to back this up. No picture on your account. I for one know that the Prince Arthur is not one of those things I mentioned. So who are you really? **_

Arthur frowned now, very annoyed at Merlin. How dare he say he wasn't any of those things. He was kind, sweet and more a man than this Merlin. No the prince of England was well and truly ticked off. Now Arthur was beyond annoyed because he couldn't truly reveal himself openly which makes Merlin doubt him and his personality.

**Okay Merlin. Fine! You don't believe me, but I can't exactly put my picture up, saying 'hey I'm a prince' its not very royal of me. But you wouldn't understand that would you?**

_**Right I've done it again. Sorry, I upset you. How about we start again. I'm Merlin, I'm gay and loving it ;)**_

The prince's face lit up as realisation hit him. This Merlin was gay, oh how perfect was this. _Too perfect_ thought Arthur. The prince was quite happy to find his latest online friend was gay. After seconds of deliberating the Prince typed his response. It didn't really hurt to admit he was gay, after all it seemed the whole world knew he was. Well except for this Merlin.

**It's okay. And you didn't upset me. Well I'm Arthur, I'm gay too, and very proud of it. So Merlin what do you do?**

The prince decided to go full on. He really wanted know everything about this gorgeous guy, who seemed to upset him non stop. Not that the Prince would admit it. Of course.

_**Oh you are, that's cool! Well I'm actually a writer :)**_

Cool! _Well obviously it's cool_ thought the Prince. Oh he's a writer. Wow I wonder if he's written a book?

**Obviously it's cool **_**MER**_**lin. You're a writer. WOW! So have you written any books? ;)**

_**:) *insert chuckle* No! I'm not Charles dickens just yet. Though, I'm nearly there!**_

_Wow I'm_, talking to a writer. _No wonder he knows such big long insults _thought the Prince. _Not that I will mention it_.

**Oh Really!. You just need to believe in yourself and you'll get there. That's really good Merlin, I'm happy for you ;)**

Though the Prince didn't know Merlin personally he really was happy for the guy. Happy that he could do what he wanted, without anything or anyone stopping him in the process. Sometimes Arthur loathed being a prince, simply because it stopped him from achieving his true potential. Not anymore though. When Arthur found his special someone, he was determined to meet his goals. Do what he wants to do, but still complete his royal duties.

_**Thank you Prince Arthur, that means the world to me :) So what do you like doing, other than royal duties? ;p**_

Prince Arthur smiled genuinely at the message. _Merlin thanked me_ he thought. For some yet unknown reason that made Arthur happy. So happy his stomach twisted with little butterflies and his heart beat a little faster. Oh no. Arthur knew this feeling and it was way too soon. Too soon to be falling in _love. _

What do I do like doing? Hm. Well a lot of things. But what to tell Merlin?

**Your welcome Merlin. Well I like playing football, reading, going to the theatre and most of all talking to you ;)**

Arthur decided to be honest. He really did like all those things. In actual fact he loved them, but most of his time was dedicated to his royal duties. The prince stopped and stared at the screen. Merlin just went offline. What. The. Hell. He tapped his fingers in frustration, as he waited for the guy. It seemed though he wasn't coming back online any time soon.

The Prince was very moody now, and seriously ticked off. _Did I insult him in any way? _thought Arthur. _Did I upset him? Arg! What did I do? _

Arthur stood up and clenched his fists in frustration as he began to pace up and down. The prince sat on his bed, with his hands in his head as thoughts filled his mind. That was until his phone started ringing.

The prince quickly reached for his bedside table and grabbed his phone. Arthur glanced at the caller ID and grinned. _When one door closes another one opens_ he thought. It was Marvin, the Prince was sure. After all he did save his number on his phone. Slowly he picked the phone and held it to his ear. He was about to speak when an angry and annoyed voice filled his delicate ears. Arthur moved the phone from his ear and winced slightly at the tone of the voice.

**"VIVIAN?," **questioned Marvin unsure as he spoke.

WHAT! _Do I look like a Vivian _thought Arthur furiously. He was about to open his mouth and give this Marvin a piece of his mind. Isn't this Marvin meant to be gay?

**"I told you to leave me alone, Vivian," **shouted a very angry Marvin down the phone before hastily hanging up.

_Great_ thought the Prince. Say bye to _MER_lin and bye to _MAR_vin. Instead say hello to Valiant. A nightmare waiting to happen.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Right I know I said Merlin will be in this chapter, but he's NOT. I'm sorry I got carried away, but I can say for definite he will be in the next. Right it's got a cliffy so please don't kill me. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Though I have checked it. Anyway hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Arthur couldn't sleep that night as thoughts of Merlin filled his mind. _Why did he go offline? _thought Arthur. It was something that wouldn't leave him, it needed to be answered. He needed to know if this _Mer_lin was worth all this effort or if he was a lost cause. Arthur now knew he was gay, but did he have a boyfriend. Was he taken or was he dating someone? That was the main question.

Arthur was well and truly stressed. What he needed was a good drink. _What better way to calm yourself? _thought the Prince. He was sat in the dining room watching the tv when Valiant's picture ventured on the screen, making Arthur literally puke. The play boy Prince of France was grinning as he posed with a stripper. With a heavy sigh Arthur smiled slightly towards the king before standing up and heading towards his room.

The prince slumped on his chair as he scrolled through his phone. He really needed to drown his sorrows with a lad's night out. What a better way than to ring his friends from Uni. He grinned to himself and pressed dial as Leon's number began to ring. Leon was the son of the duke of Cambridge and a very loyal and close friend of the Prince's.

"Hello, Arthur,?" asked Leon unsure as he answered his phone

Arthur smiled before answering "Yes Leon it's me," replied the Prince with a sigh

"Arthur what's wrong, you seem down,?" questioned his friend

The Prince closed his eyes before clearing his throat "I'll tell you but first I need a drink. So how about it, want to get drunk,?" asked Arthur smirking to himself

Leon was quite before sighing "okay Arthur. One drink and remember your not getting drunk. Unless you want the media getting hold of this. Deal?" bargained his loyal friend

Arthur frowned but agreed. It seemed Leon will always think for him. If the Prince was honest he just wanted to let loose, not give himself a bad name.

"Okay Leon. Deal! Meet me at Avalon's for 8.00pm and don't be late. I think it'll be quite there today, as the Prince of France will be giving a speech so am sure everyone will be busy ogling him at Knights Den" spat Arthur with irritation before saying goodbye and hanging up.

The Prince stood up and ran his hands over his face in frustration before glancing at his watch. It was now six o'clock so he had two hours left. Slowly Arthur guided himself towards his bathroom before closing the door, and stripping off his clothes. He stepped into the shower as hot water poured over his body, Arthur sighed in pleasure as some of the tension left his body. He Shut the tap after finishing his shower and picked up a towe wrapping it around his waist. He picked a small one to dry his hair and then walked back into his room.

Arthur walked towards his wardrobe and picked a simple shirt and black jeans before putting them on. He spiked his hair before picking up a pair of black sunglasses to stay out of the media's radar; at least for tonight. He asked one of the bodyguards to drive him but in a simple car, without attracting too much attention. The staff at Avalon were quite familiar with the Prince and after an incident have never again informed the media about his whereabouts.

The Prince grabbed a jacket and walked down to the dining room where his father were now eating dinner.

Arthur stopped before calling his father to get his attention "Father," called the Prince.

King Uther turned around and smiled before replying "Yes Arthur?,"

The Prince felt nervous but non the less continued "Father I'm going to Avalon to meet a friend. I won't be out too late and I'm taking a bodyguard with me," informed Arthur eventually as he locked eyes with his father

King Uther frowned but nodded his head in understanding. After the Queen's death Uther has always been a little withdrawn from his children. It did bother Arthur sometimes but mostly he got used to it.

Arthur smiled at his father before turning around towards the door. A bodyguard followed after him. The Prince Walked out of the mansion and jumped in the black Mercedes-Benz. The bodyguard sat in the driver seat as he started the car and drove off. As Arthur was driven to Avalon he couldn't help but think about Merlin. It was like a pull forcing him to stop and think how the beautiful guy would make him happy. That he was the one and all he needed to do was stop looking.

It was like time stopped, as it all happened in slow motion. Another car was now driving towards the Prince's. The car lights blinded Arthur as he moved his hands to shield himself. There was a screeching sound as glass shattered and horns beeped. The two cars scraped against each other before Arthur found himself spinning as the car spun in the road, no sign of stopping.

As the car came to an abrupt stop, the Prince found himself pushed forwards as his head connected with the seat in front. Silence filled the road as it seemed that traffic had now been stopped. People gathered out of their cars watching in shock before phones were dialled and an ambulance was called.

The Prince groaned before pushing his head back and slowly opened his eyes. Trembling in shock and fear he shook off the shattered glass that he was now covered in. Moving slightly he checked to see his bodyguard who was now knocked out cold. Arthur stared with wide eyes before catching a deep breath and then shakilyreaching for the car door. He Pressed down on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Seeing no way of escape the Prince began to panic before moving his leg to kick at the door. After kicking repeatedly it was suddenly opened, but not from inside.

Arthur sighed in relief as he came face to face with Leon who reached for his hand and pulled him out. Seeing his royal friend shaken Leon pulled him into a hug, but the Prince wasn't done. He wanted to see who the hell decided to drive into them. Pushing past his friend his stumbled towards a maroon Toyota car which was on the side of the road. The prince nearly fell but grabbed the side of a tree before carrying on. He felt like hell, as his vision began to blur. Finally he reached the driver's seat. Slowly he reached for the handle and pulled the door. He froze as a figure dropped out of the seat unmoving. Their mop of black hair sticking out and blood trickling down from a head wound. But this figure wasn't anyone. Arthur had seen this figure's feature's but it couldn't be? Could it. _No._ It wasn't possible.

The Prince stumbled back, his eyes wide in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. Arthur's heart beat faster before his vision started to fade. But he fought it. He blinked back the tears, desperate to see the figure open their blue eyes and tell him everything will be alright. He had to be sure, if this Person he was now seeing wasn't his imagination. He needed to be sure he wasn't hallucinating and it was in fact, who he thought it was. It was too late as Arthur felt his heart shatter with sharp stabs of pain. In no time his eyes slowly drooped shut, his head fell back and all sense of conciousness was lost.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Well to make up for a horrible cliffhanger as you guys put it. Here is another chapter. Now Merlin is in the chapter as promised. I hope you like this chapter, it is very insightful. I apologise for any mistakes and will put them right when I can. Also Thank you so much for the lovely reviews it means alot. Another thing if anyone is confused please tell me. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

When Arthur came round he could hear distant voices speaking in quite tones. _Probably keeping things from me_ thought the Prince. His mind was blank as he desperately tried to remember what had happened, that caused his head to throb. Slowly he tried to open his eyes and was rewarded with blinding light. A groan escaped from his lips as he blinked trying to see his where he was.

The Prince noticed everything was white which meant he was in...no that couldn't be possible. _Why the hell would I be in a hospital?_ thought Arthur in panic. Seeing that the Prince was awake Leon and Uther broke apart from their conversation and strode towards the bed.

King Uther reached for his son's hand "Arthur thank god. I was so worried," said the king as his eyes welled up in tears.

Arthur was surprised to see his father so upset. He had never been this upset since his mother died.

"What happened?," asked the Prince looking between his father and his friend

Leon locked eyes with his friend "We were meant to meet up in Avalon's for a drink. When I heard there was a car accident not far off, and you weren't there yet, I got worried. You went to see who crashed into you and then passed out," he explained

Arthur was silent as he registered what Leon just told him. He closed his eyes as images flashed through his head. The car spinning into the road. The blinding lights, the shattered glass, the car door not budging. And then the driver. The driver who...no. No. No. It couldn't be. It wasn't.

The Prince needed to know. He needed to know who the driver was. Was he okay. _Please I hope he is okay_ thought Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat "who was the driver, what did he look like?," asked the Prince desperately

Leon was surprised by the question yet still answered "It was a guy. He had black hair, green eyes-," his friend didn't finish as the king cut him off.

So it's not him. It was only a figment of my imagination. _Oh thank god _thought Arthur in relief. _Which mean's I've still got a chance._

King Uther cut in "It doesn't matter Arthur. They shouldn't have driven into you. The guy only had a knock to his head and-," the king was cut off.

Arthur was shocked and surprised. His face definitely showed it as he stared at his father incredulously before cutting him off.

"-They! Who's they," asked the Prince confusion written on his face.

King Uther sighed "Him and his girlfriend,"

"Oh okay. I don't remember seeing a girl," said Arthur with a shrug

Leon was confused. Were they green eyes or blue. He shook his head _oh well never mind. I don't think it matters._

What Leon didn't know was that every little detail was going to matter very soon. It was going to matter to the Prince and definetly him too. Except it would be too late.

* * *

Merlin yawned as the plane landed in London Airport. Getting off the plane he walked towards the luggage area and picked up his suitcase. The plane ride from Ireland to England was very boring and tiring. What he wanted so badly was a nice warm shower, and something to eat.

He stopped to a halt as his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID he grit his teeth in annoyance. _Why can't you leave me alone_ he thought angrily.

"What do you want Mordred?," he snapped in anger

"Where are you?," hissed his ex-boyfriend

"None of your BUSINESS," he yelled down the phone, before hanging up.

Merlin closed his eyes in frustration before opening his eyes wide. _Shit_ he cursed. He dragged his suitcase through the airport as he remembered he left his laptop. Except it was too late and now the plane was gone. Oh damn. _He's going to kill me _thought Merlin.

With a heavy sigh he trudged through the airport but suddenly stopped. Merlin grinned before making his way through the crowd and towards the woman who was waving and smiling at him. It was Hunith, Merlin's mother.

As he reached there Merlin put his suit case down and pulled his mother into his arms.

"Mother, I've missed you," said Merlin in a broken voice. It has been too long. Way too long since he saw his mother.

"Merlin my son. Don't you DARE stay away this long again," said Hunith as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Merlin chuckled "Of course Mother. I won't, now where's.-," he didn't get to finish as a familiar face peeked peeked through the crowd and pounded on him.

"Gwaine! Get off me you big oaf" laughed Merlin as his roguish friend ruffled his hair.

Gwaine grinned wickedly "Merlin my friend. Well that's what happens when you stay away for TOO long,"

Hunith decided to intervene before things got heavy "Come on! Taxi's waiting"

Merlin smiled as Gwaine picked up his suitcase "But where's..." he trailed off in confusion. _Why wasn't he here? _thought Merlin as Gwaine grabbed one arm and Hunith grabbed the other. The three smiled as they walked out, but Merlin was worried and frowning inside. Something must have happened. His brother was always here to greet him. _Oh no._ This. Is. Not. Good.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! So am back with another update. Hope you like this chapter. I apologise in advance of any mistakes though I have thoroughly checked it. Thank you for you're lovely reviews. They are most welcome. Oh and I don't think I will be updating any time soon. I am kind of stuck with my work. But hey never say never :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was laid back in the taxi and closed his eyes for a rest. Except he couldn't rest. He needed to know where his brother was. He opened his eyes in a flash and turned to face his mother was sat quietly on his right.

"Mother! Where is Marvin?" asked Merlin slowly whilst glancing to see Gwaine's reaction.

Hunith looked up and sighed "Merlin..." she started but he cut her off.

"No! I want the truth" warned Merlin in an angry tone.

Gwaine grabbed his wrists so he was facing him "Listen Merlin. There was an accident and Marvin..."

Merlin froze before throwing his hands and hitting Gwaine in the face repeatedly. "No. No. No, he can't be..." yelled Merlin in denial as his eyes welled up in tears.

Gwaine grabbed his friends wrists forcing him to look at him "MERLIN!" he shouted shaking him.

Hunith stared in shock, still she knew her son's were inseparable, after all they are twins. It was there for everyone to see how much they cared for one another. And now Merlin was getting upset over a misunderstanding.

"Merlin, your brother is fine. He was involved in a car accident and bumped his head. They kept him overnight for observation. Calm down love." soothed his mother

Merlin stopped hitting Gwaine and took a deep breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. He cleared his throat "Oh right!" he stuttered in embarrassment.

Hunith laughed as Gwaine raised his eyebrows in question. Merlin started fiddling with his hands before sheepishly saying "Er, sorry Gwaine"

Gwaine throwed his head back before laughing and affectionately ruffling Merlin's head.

The taxi stopped and the three got out of the car taking Merlin's suit case as well. Merlin looked around wondering where they stopped. His face lit up as the entrance of A and E was seen.

"Come on! Lets go see your brother" said Hunith Grabbing Merlin's hand and walking inside the hospital.

* * *

Arthur was to be released today and he couldn't wait. He hated hospitals as they always reminded him of when his mother died.

Two bodyguards were stationed outside his room. They were there to protect him from huge crowds of reporter's. Probably reporting how he nearly died. He was extremely tired and really wanted to sleep except he couldn't as he needed to wait for his father.

He stood up yawning as his sleep decided to catch up on him. What he needed was a coffee. He quickly grabbed his black hat covering his blond hair and put his black shade glasses on before walking out of his hospital room. He kept his head down as he walked down to the coffee machine.

* * *

Merlin yawned as his sleep decided to catch up on him. He really needed to sleep after the plane ride. He really wanted to see his brother and could not wait. _Literally_. But his eyes felt heavy and he knew what his brother would say. _Go home and sleep_. Still he didn't want to without seeing his brother, making sure he was well looked after and that he was alright.

Gwaine and Hunith stopped as Merlin yawned the eighth time now.

There was only one thing for it. Coffee.

"Come on son! Go get some coffee and come back. It's room ten" ushered Hunith with a smile.

Merlin sighed before walking off down the hall as quick as possible. All he needed was a coffee and then he would see his brother except fate had other ideas.

Merlin yawned again, keeping his head down. He was so deep in thought that he walked right into someone with a 'Oof' and on top of that same person.

"GET off!" shouted the man underneath him as he tried to wriggle free.

Merlin quickly scrambled free putting his hands up in defence as his shirt suddenly felt soaked.

"Alright! Prat" muttered Merlin slightly annoyed.

The said Prat suddenly stood up and towered over him "Why you little..." he trailed of in confusion as he stared at Merlin.

"Idiot!" finished the man as he stared at Merlin's soaked shirt.

Merlin just raised his eyebrows at the man in front of him, who was hiding behind a set of sunglasses. Still he was quite gorgeous and was totally staring back at him.

"Sorry! I kind of walked into you!" said Merlin as he apologised to him.

"No worries! said the man before taking his sunglasses off and introducing himself "I'm Artie Penn and you are?" asked the man grinning at Merlin who in turn couldn't stop staring. It was like a pull forcing them to move forwards in each other's arms. Yet it also felt like they knew each other. Which was weird because he never met the gorgeous man in front of him. Until now, that is.

Merlin smiled at the man in front of him. He looked vaguely familiar but Merlin couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Merlin and you owe me a shirt!" smirked Merlin folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh really. Well you owe me a coffee" he replied licking his lips as he smiled at Merlin.

Merlin glared at the man before pouting. This made the man laugh before saying "aw you're so cute when you pout" said the man chuckling.

Merlin blushed furiously before fiddling with his hands awkwardly. The man cleared his throat before snatching Merlin's phone off him earning a 'hey' off Merlin as he scowled.

The man quickly put some number's into his phone and handed it back. Merlin looked at his phone and saw that the man had saved his number onto his phone

"My coffee is black with one sugar. Don't forget. I expect to hear from you soon" winked the man chuckling at Merlin's dumbstruck expression. He put his black shades on and swiftly walked the way Merlin came.

Merlin stood frozen before chuckling to himself and went to grab a Coffee even though his shirt was soaked. He would easily change it after all he had a suitcase with him. What he didn't know was the man who referred to Merlin as 'Artie Penn' was actually the Prince of England and knew exactly who he was. This was the perfect way for Arthur to get to know this Merlin. His picture was evidence enough and the fact that Merlin loved calling people 'Prat's'. This was his Merlin.

This was who Arthur had talked to and unwittingly fell for. This was _fate_.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like where this story is going? If you are confused please say :)**

**I will write what happened to Arthur's mother and anything else which needs anwsering.**

**Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! What did I say 'never say never'. I am enjoying this fic so much, that I tend to avoid my work. That's bad isn't it. Oh well! I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry, though I did check it. Anyway hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur was smiling inside as little butterflies of love flew around in his stomach. After giving Merlin his number and secretly taking his Arthur felt like he was over the moon. When he bumped into him at the hospital, he wanted nothing more than to make the man suffer. Still Arthur had never been so happy to hear someone call him a prat.

The Prince tried wriggling free then regretted it upon seeing who was actually on top of him. Arthur wouldn't have minded the raven guy to stay on top of him. He stopped enough to stare and take in the guy's features. It was a good thing the Prince stopped his insults halfway, because it surely would have been a mistake. Arthur's breath got caught in his throat as he trailed off staring at Merlin.

Arthur wanted to blubber on about finally finding the man who insulted him so much. Except he couldn't. Instead he decided to be nice. Nice enough to be able to keep in touch with Merlin, getting to know him.

The Prince took his shades of and was surprised as Merlin guarded him like any other person. He didn't know he was the prince. This was a bonus for Arthur. This was his way for people to actually know him, before making horrid assumptions.

Arthur smiled remembering the adorable pout on Merlin's face. So much he wanted to kiss it away. Except he couldn't'. Not yet anyway. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Morgana.

**Arthur: 18.30**

I'm out of the hospital. I'm heading home XX

**Morgana: 18.31**

Okay. Take your time XX

**Arthur: 18.32**

Why? X

**Morgana: 18.33**

No reason :) X

Arthur grit his teeth in annoyance. Morgana was definitely hiding something and the Prince had now lost his good mood. _Thanks Morgana _thought Arthur bitterly.

* * *

Merlin grabbed his coffee and wandered back to look for room ten. Finally after what seemed minutes was actually seconds he found it. He slowly peeked through the door and his face lit up. His brother who had very similar features like Merlin was sat talking to his mother and Gwaine as his girlfriend was sat on the side. His raven hair nearly reaching his eyes and in need of a hair cut. His blue eyes sparkling with love and sincerity.

Merlin grinned not waiting any longer he opened the door and literally pounded on the hospital bed. He heard a yelp, but he couldn't care less. In truth he missed his brother. They were like two sides of the same coin. They were everything. Upon realising what he just did and the sounds of laughter, Merlin drew back in embarrassment.

"MERLIN!," yelled his brother as he grabbed his hand and pulled him in a bone crushing hug. This time it was Merlin's time to yelp.

Merlin heard laughter, very much like Gwaine's. His friend stood up and chuckled. "Okay break it up," he joked.

Merlin and Marvin broke apart as they grinned at Gwaine. A girl with blond hair stood up from Marvin's side and hugged Merlin.

"Sophia! I hope you've treated my brother well?," said Merlin jokingly as Marvin punched his arm playfully. Hunith sighed at her son's way of joking.

"Of course Merlin!" said Sophia before standing up and kissing Marvin on the lips, her fiancé "I love him" she added a little shy.

"Okay okay, I believe you," laughed Merlin winking at his brother.

"So! What the HELL happened?," asked Merlin in a serious tone as silence descended in the room.

Marvin sighed "I don't know. I tried to brake, but they stopped working. The police think they have been tampered with" informed his brother.

Merlin stood up as anger radiated from him "WHAT!" he yelled furiously.

Marvin was taken back by his brother's angry tone. He was quite confused. Why was his brother so angry?

"Merlin calm down!" insisted Marvin in a soft tone, except it didn't work.

Merlin began pacing up and down furiously "Calm down! CALM DOWN. I could have BLOODY lost you!" fumed his brother.

Marvin was surprised. He knew his brother loved him, but never had he lost it._ It's not like I died _thought Marvin. Still the look in Merlin's eyes was something else. It was deep and quite scary. He needed to know the truth. Merlin was hiding something from him. Something important. He seemed in emotional pain. Well that will not do.

Marvin looked towards the other "Can you excuse us for a moment?" he asked quietly

The other's nodded and walked out leaving the brother's to have a talk. Merlin walked towards the wall and slid down with his hands in his head.

This shocked Marvin further as he slowly stood up from the bed and sat next to his brother on the floor "What is it Merlin?," he asked

Merlin looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek "It's Mordred, he threatened you!," whispered his brother

This time it was Marvin's turn to get angry as his eyes turned dangerous "I. Will. Kill. Him" he threatened as he hugged his brother tightly.

* * *

Arthur got out of the car and made his way into the family house. As he opened the door he froze at the figure before him.

"Hello Prince Arthur," the figure smirked maliciously.

The figure with dark brown hair began checking the Prince out before winking "are you coming love?," he said before turning around and walking inside.

Arthur stood there as his heart beat at an alarming rate. _No._ No. _Hell No_ cursed the Prince before slamming the door shut and running back into the car. He told the guard to drive. He didn't care where. But he just wanted to be away. Far way from here.

As he tried to control his breathing he quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Merlin's number. _Please pick up_ thought Arthur desperately.

_**Merlin**_

'Hello'

**Arthur**

'Hey it's Art..'.

**Merlin**

'Artie Penn'

**Arthur**

'Yes! Are you free?'

**Merlin**

'Why?'

**Arthur**

Because I am in desperate need of that coffee!

**Merlin**

Okay, hey where did you get my number from?

**Arthur**

*nervous chuckle* I memorised it

**Merlin**

*laughs* Okay. Meet you at Costa coffee. 8.00 pm okay..

**Arthur**

Sure! See you soon Merlin

The Prince hung up and glanced at his watch. It was 7.30 now so by the time he got there it would be close to eight. Telling the driver where to take him he settled back in the seat as he sighed heavily. _Who said being a Prince was easy? _thought Arthur.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here's another chapter. I hope you don't think it's moving too fast. Because there's more to come. I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me :)**

**Discaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of Costa Coffee. He opened the door and walked inside. Keeping his head down he avoided people's gaze. The Prince moved his black hat further down the back of his head in trying to cover his features.

In the back-end of the shop Merlin was seated next to the window, his pale complexion and sharp cheekbones glistening as the sun shown through the window. One thing Arthur noticed was Merlin was not smiling. In fact he looked rather upset. And that just wouldn't do.

The Prince continued to walk and slid in the seat across Merlin making the guy jump.

Merlin jumped before blushing when he saw who it was that made him jump "Idiot," he grumbled

Arthur chuckled as Merlin sipped his drink "hey where's my drink. Don't tell me you forgot?," joked the Prince

Merlin smirked "depends doesn't it. Where's my shirt?,"

The Prince leaned back putting his hands up defensively "hey it's not my fault your clumsy," smirked Arthur

Merlin's smiled faded "oh so I'm clumsy and your obviously a prat!" said Merlin before standing up and walking away.

Arthur frowned before grabbing his wrist "hey where are you going?," he whispered as people watched on.

Merlin leaned down to whisper in his ear "to buy you a coffee handsome," he said winking before pulling his wrist and ordering another coffee.

Arthur didn't know he was holding his breath before letting go as he blushed furiously. _He called me handsome_ thought the Prince excitedly.

Merlin came back with another coffee and slamming it in front of Arthur which surprised the Prince. _What did I do now? _he thought.

He looked up and was surprised to see Merlin so angry it broke his heart. He was talking on the phone rather coldly as tension radiated from him.

"I swear...," finished Merlin as he clenched the phone tightly ready to break it into pieces, before hanging up and sitting across Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat ,"is everything okay?," he asked quietly.

Merlin smiled before looking out the window, "no" he said shaking his head.

The Prince reached for Merlin's hand with his own, "want to talk about it," he asked

Merlin looked down at their hands but didn't move away instead he chuckled,"no, but thank you for offering,"

Arthur smiled before standing up and pulling Merlin with him. Merlin yelped in surprise as he felt embarrassment creep in.

"Come on. Lets go for a walk," said the Prince not letting go of Merlin's hand.

0o0

As they walked out of the coffee shop together hand in hand. Someone was watching. The person growled furiously before vanishing.

0o0

Merlin and Arthur ended up walking to the park. They both sat on the bench before Merlin broke the silence.

Merlin smirked as Arthur took a sip of the coffee he still hadn't finished,"So, Artie Penn. Have you always been this subtle?," he asked with a chuckle

Arthur spluttered as he began choking after taking a sip from his coffee. He was taken by surprise and panic began to set in. He didn't want Merlin to think he was moving in too fast. Because he wasn't. He just couldn't help himself. The man who nearly choked him to death was oh so adorable.

Merlin burst out laughing as the Prince continued to cough. Arthur glared at Merlin but was actually smiling inside. Merlin smile was wonderful and he was glad that it was him he was smiling because of.

Arthur grinned mischievously before pushing Merlin off the bench as he stumbled down with his back onto the grass with a oof. The Prince instantly felt guilty and quickly stood up. Too quick though because he didn't look. And so he tripped over Merlin's feet before landing right on top him.

It was like time stopped as Arthur gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes. He felt mesmerized as Merlin bit his bottom lip nervously. The Prince moved his hand to Merlin's chest where he listened to the pumping of his beating heart. _Do I kiss him? _Or is it too soon? though the Prince.

Merlin moved his hand to the back of Arthur's head as the Prince didn't think. Instead he locked eyes with Merlin before leaning in. He wanted to taste those luscious red lips. He wanted Merlin. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Merlin's as his hand caressed his cheek softly. As he attempted to deepen the kiss things changed.

It seemed it wasn't going to last as they found themselves invaded from privacy and bombarded by reporters full of questions.

Merlin and Arthur jumped apart both flushing in embarrassment. Merlin stood confused as reporters took pictures of Arthur and Merlin. The Prince looked towards Merlin who looked hurt and betrayed after hearing what the reporters had to say. It seemed this was just the beginning.

_Is this your lover Prince Arthur?_

_What about the Prince of France?_

_How long have you been together?_

_Are you going to marry Prince Valiant?_

Merlin stumbled back from shock as his heart thumped furiously. A tear rolled down his cheek as the words sunk in. Artie Penn was no other than Prince Arthur Pendragon. _No._ No. He can't be. He can't be the Prince Arthur.

That would only mean this was the same prat who had talked to him. Online. Oh my god. Merlin felt so sick as his heart began to shatter in tiny pieces. No wonder he had felt so attracted towards him. He knew this Person. Merlin felt himself sway. So he did the only thing he could. He turned around and fled, leaving a rather heartbroken Prince.

Arthur stared in shock as Merlin fled. Which only meant one thing. He knew the truth. Not only that he was the Prince, but the same Prince he had talked to. The Prince stumbled back and sat on the bench. He put his hands in his head as the reporter's continued to ask him questions.

The Prince stood up angrily and grabbed a reporter from the scruff of the neck. "Leave. Me. Alone," he growled as all the reporters backed away before retreating, leaving the Prince alone once again.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I know it says that I am re-writing this story, but it's going to take longer, than I want. So, I've decided to continue writing it, and re-write it after it is complete. I apologise for the long wait, I hate letting people down. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin ran all the way to his mother's house, where he is currently staying. He didn't need to rent, when he was only staying for a few weeks. He stood outside his childhood house, and leaned against the gate, in deep thought.

Artie Penn was the Prat from online. Did he know that Merlin was the _Merlin_, who he has talked to. From the look on his face, it showed perfectly that he did. _I didn't believe he was a Prince when talking to him online, but the evidence now is clear._ The reporters, calling him a Prince, his casual clothes covering his heritage. Plus there was no denial, or protesting from Arthur's part, which only meant he is a Prince. _Shit!_ Why didn't I investigate the prat, who's been playing with my feelings and emotions.

Damn! I could have avoided this. That clot-pole, stupid prat, cabbage head, has played me all along. Not only has he been so subtle, but pinched my mobile number and then kissed me.

Merlin closed his eyes thinking back to the royal kiss, that melted him, only moments ago. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth remembering the words of the reporters.

**_What about the Prince of France?_**

**_Are you going to marry Prince Valiant?_**

But why did he kiss me? The prat's getting married to the Prince of France. For the love of England, why complicate things. Why involve him, when it could never be? Why did I have to fall for a prat?

Merlin growled in frustration when his phone started to beep to life. He glanced at the caller ID and just about refrained from smashing the device into small pieces._ Artie Penn, or should I say Prince Arthur Pendragon_ thought Merlin, a bitter laugh escaping from his mouth

He closed his eyes and flipped opened the phone.

**Arthur**

Merlin?

_**Merlin**_

What do you want?

**Arthur**

Merlin, Please

**Merlin**

You've got one minute, before I hang up

**Arthur**

I'm sorry! Hear me out, Merlin

**Merlin**

Forty five seconds

**Arthur**

Look, Merlin. Can we meet, please?

**Merlin**

NO! Thirty seconds

**Arthur**

Stop it, Merlin!

**Merlin**

Pft fifteen seconds

**Arthur**

Please, Merlin. I don't want things to end, like this.

**Merlin**

It's a little too late for that now. Don't you think? Good bye, Artie Penn, or should I say Prince Arthur Pratdragon. Don't ring me again, your Highness. And now our time is up.

Merlin snapped the phone shut, with a harsh click. He closed his eyes, and gasped felling the wet moisture in his eyes. _Great, and now I'm crying over a prat._ He moved away from the gate, and made his way to the door. He pulled the handle and walked inside, in the warmth comfort of his home.

* * *

A black car was parked around the corner, not far from the Emrys residence. A figure walked to the car, opening the door and seated himself in.

"His name is Merlin Emrys!," said the figure, turning his head to the man sat in the front

"Jake. What is his connection, to Prince Arthur?," asked the man, curiosity taking over

"It seems they were an item, or something like that. Looking at tonight's news, it pretty much looks that way. What with Prince Arthur seen, kissing the guy," chuckled Jake

"Hmm, interesting!," mused the man

"He must be someone important to the Prince. I mean did you see Arthur's face, he looked absolutely devastated. And then Arthur just rang him, but he got ditched. _Poor dude._ Not easy being a Prince. Eh?," laughed Jake, glancing at his boss

The man glared at Jake, clearly telling him to shut up. Jake snapped his mouth shut, waiting for his boss to speak.

"It's time I showed my face. I owe Prince Arthur, I think it's time I paid him a visit!," smirked the man

Jake grinned "yes Cenred. I mean boss," he corrected, clearing his throat, suddenly nervous

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been preoccupied with my other fics. I am sorry! Hopefully this explains some things. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Arthur sighed, looking at his phone with utter sadness_. Why do I always, mess things up?_ he thought angrily.

He stood up from the bench and walked towards the black car, he knew was waiting for him. Even if he never took any bodyguards, they always silently followed after him. It was undoubtedly their job.

Arthur suddenly stumbled back, having bumped into someone. The Prince looked up and frowned. A man with fair skin and jet black hair, who no doubt bumped into the Prince, was now glaring at him.

"Stay away from MY boyfriend!" the man warned darkly

The Prince narrowed his eyes "what?" he asked confused

"Merlin Emry's is MY boyfriend. If you know what's good for you Prince, I suggest you stay away from him" threatened the man as he walked off

Arthur stayed rooted on the spot, as he watched the man walk away. What the FUCK? The Prince thought as he made to walk after the man. He cursed when the man suddenly went out of sight.

Merlin's got a boyfriend. Then why didn't he say anything? Why string me along, if he was with someone? Prince Arthur thought, bitterly.

He grudgingly walked to the car and sat inside. The driver didn't even glance in his direction as he started the car and drove off.

o0o

Merlin sat on the couch, in a bundle of blankets. It looked like he was moping; only he wasn't. He was actually coming down with a cold. Merlin hated feeling down; it made him feel helpless and forced me to rely on others.

He yawned utterly tired and exhausted. Merlin felt restless and he couldn't fall asleep. suppressing another huge yawn, Merlin flicked through the channels.

He groaned when Prince Pratdragon's picture came into view. There were headlines blasted all over it.

_Who is Prince Arthur's lover?_

_Has poor Prince Arthur, been ditched?_

_Has Prince Arthur been cheating, on the Prince of France?_

_Is the wedding over, before it's begun?_

_Who is, the mysterious lover?_

Merlin glared at the screen angrily, before switching the damn thing off. He flung the remote on the table, and cuddled further into the comfort of the soft couch.

He closed his eyes, intent on resting for a while when a loud knock broke through. Merlin shakily stands up and half stumbles to the door.

As he opens the door, he quickly aims to close it. The foot keeping the door open, refuses to move, angering Merlin immensely.

"Get the FUCK lost Mordred" Merlin snarls, trying to shut the door again

Mordred sighed heavily "Mer-"

Merlin growls low in his throat, before cutting Mordred off "I don't want to hear it" he yells

"You were good enough to hear Prince Arthur out" Mordred sneers icily

Merlin narrows his eyes "what the fuck? How do you...?" he trails off in realisation

"You've followed me?" Merlin splutters in disbelief

Mordred opens his mouth, ready to deny it, but finds himself pulled from behind and pushed further outside.

"I believe my brother told you to leave!" a voice snarled

Merlin sighed as he noticed Marvin, his mother and Gwaine standing behind his ex-boyfriend.

Mordred clenches his fists angrily, ready to throw a punch, but Merlin's next words make him rethink.

"If I see you again Mordred, I'll file you for harassment," growls Merlin, before turning away and walking back inside.

Hunith glances between Marvin and Modred, before going after her son. Gwaine remains rooted, in case things get a little rough between the boys.

"You heard. Get the FUCK lost" Marvin sneers angrily

Mordred lunges for Marvin, but Gwaine grips him by the collar and forcefully throws him to the ground.

"You have one minute, before I ring the police" Gwaine threatens, as he holds out his phone

Mordred leers at Gwaine and Marvin, before shaking the dirt off his clothes. He smirks evilly at Marvin "Fine! But you haven't seen, the last of me" he chuckles, whistling away as he stalks off

o0o

Prince Valiant paces the room, as his father glares at him.

"All you had to do, was secure a place by Arthur's side. Instead, you let some commoner do it for you" King Louis growls

Valiant stops pacing and narrows his eyes darkly "it's you, who wants to get revenge on Uther Pendragon. Do it your FUCKING self!" yells the Prince

King Louis stands up abruptly "and if YOU want to remain a Prince, you'll do as I order"

The Prince clenches his fists "what do you want me to do?" he growls

King Louis smirks "pay Merlin Emrys a visit, make it a permanent one. Secure your place, and then ruin Prince Arthur's life" he growls with a vicious sneer

"I'll do the rest!" King Louis offers, with a nasty glint in his eyes

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
